The flame is always strongest before shutting
by FlaquAssassin230
Summary: Il y avait, lors de la guerre d'ishbal, un trio d'alchimistes meurtriers : Light, Flame et Sword. Sword étant décédé, il ne reste plus que Light et Flame pour garder un oeil sur les évènements d'amestris.
1. Chapter 1

La jeune femme se retrouva acculée au mur, elle n'était pas effrayée, au contraire, ses yeux brillants de lubricité fracassaient l'épaisseur de la nuit, son sourire, narquois et goguenard paracheva l'idée que Mustang avait d'elle.

-Tu es l'incarnation du mal, Staphyss.

Elle portait un t-shirt qui avait du être blanc à une époque, mais qui était teinté d'auréoles de saletés, de boue, de crasse et de probablement un peu de vomissures. Sa coiffure de cheveux blonds partait dans tous les sens, ses bras et ses jambes, anormalement longs et maigres étaient nus ou presque, ce qui avait dû lui servir de pantalon s'était transformé en un short, abîmé, déchiré, tâché. Ses ongles s'apparentaient plus à des griffes et ses articulations ressortaient pour diverses raisons, sa maigreur d'abord, le mauvais éclairage ensuite et sa posture enfin, et cette apparence ne manquât pas de lui attribuer un air de bête enragée prête à bondir.

-Staphyss, écoute moi.

Ses deux yeux bleus luisaient comme jamais dans l'obscurité, comme si la lumière ne les frappaient pas pour leur transmettre des images mais plutôt l'inverse. C'était leur intensité folle, meurtrière et fugace qui frappait la lumière et faisaient dévier tous les faisceaux de lumière jaune sale envoyés par le réverbère.

-Je t'écoute, Roy. Quoi de neuf, depuis la guerre?

-Il se passe des choses, dans le haut commandement. Des choses étranges, et anormales...Light, tu ne peux plus laisser le monde tourner sans toi, tu ne peux plus laisser l'armée se débrouiller comme si tu n'avais jamais existé.

Son regard échappa aux yeux ébènes du lieutenant colonel Mustang le temps d'un instant.

-J'ai appris que Hughes était décédé. Il est mort dans un accident de voiture en service, c'est ça?

Elle avait dit ça en tuant son sourire moqueur. Roy ne savait pas très bien comment l'interpréter. Disait-elle ça par ironie, sachant qu'on lui avait menti ou lui posait-elle cette question en signe de complète résignation, d'abandon complet?

-Hughes a été tué par l'un des … l'un des _leurs_. Staphyss Hughes, alias le Light Alchemist, est-ce que tu vas encore jouer à faire l'autruche? Est-ce que tu vas nous laisser disparaître comme si... comme si tu ne pouvais rien faire?

-Je contemple le monde des hommes comme le monde des hommes m'a contemplée pendant longtemps, Mustang. Tu ne peux pas tout comprendre.

Cette fois, elle réussit à faire griller la dernière résistance que Roy avait emporté avec lui pour l'occasion et il attrapa son poignet en étant certain que s'il forçait un peu sur ses doigts il parviendrait à le casser comme un bout de verre.

-Il y a un temps pour la contemplation et un temps pour l'action, Staphyss. Ils ont tué ton frère! Que veux-tu de plus qui puisse te servir de prétexte!? Ton propre _frère_! Ils se sont attaqués au frère du Light Alchemist! Il est temps que tu reviennes!

-Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu me chercher par hasard de Centrale City jusqu'ici. Maes t'a laissé quelque chose?

-La ville dans laquelle tu te trouvais avec quelque chose à te dire... _La clé est dedans._

Les deux saphirs s'animèrent un peu plus encore.

-Il faut que tu me ramènes à Centrale City, Mus'.

-Le prochain train part dans une heure.


	2. Chapter 2

_Une semaine le cul dans le train! _Pesta Roy intérieurement, trois jours aller, un jour sur place pour chercher cette énergumène dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler et trois jours de retour! D'autant plus que Roy ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait pour être honnête, depuis que Sword était décédé, Light était devenue parfaitement incontrôlable.

Elle s'était tenue calme, elle avait enfilé l'uniforme que Roy lui avait apporté sans rechigner et elle avait même suivit ses consignes à la lettre, ses cheveux avaient été coupés par une vraie coiffeuse et coiffés par un vrai peigne, ses ongles avaient aussi subit un coup de ciseaux sans qu'elle ne dise rien, mais à chaque fois que les yeux noirs de Roy arrivaient à attraper le regard bleuté de la jeune femme, il y avait ce grain de folie, cet éclat de rébellion.

Si elle avait fait quelques centimètres de plus et qu'elle avait eu les épaules plus larges, on aurait pu facilement l'apparenter à Zolf Kimblee. Sauf qu'il y avait une différence entre Zolf et elle, et majeure, quand Kimblee produisait ses plus fortes explosions et tuait un maximum en une seule transmutation, ce n'était même pas l'équivalent du tiers de ce qu'elle pouvait produire en destructions.

À dire parfaitement vrai, peu d'alchimistes étaient allés aussi loin dans la pratique de l'alchimie que Staphyss Hughes. Étant enfant, déjà, elle avait révélé un talent extraordinaire et surtout : elle n'avait jamais utilisé de cercle. Ses transmutations avaient été si nombreuses, si puissantes, si dangereuses pour elle-même que son corps même avait muté pour être plus apte à supporter les déflagrations, les explosions et diverses choses auxquelles elle avait été confronté toute sa vie.

Ainsi, ses membres étaient disproportionnés par rapport à son tronc et à sa tête, ses doigts comptaient tous une phalange supplémentaire, son ossature complète avait été remaniée à plusieurs reprises et globalement, elle était taillée pour courir vite bien, tuer un maximum et se déplacer comme un félin.

Roy n'avait qu'une frayeur (et pas des moindres), c'est qu'à tout moment, elle ouvre la fenêtre du compartiment et se jette hors du train. Aussi, il ne fermât pas l'œil de tout le voyage au contraire de la jeune femme qui elle, passa les trois quarts de temps à dormir et au grand dam de Roy, à ronfler.

Bientôt arrivés à Centrale, Roy lui expliquait qu'elle ne pourrait pas dormir chez Grace. Il mit ça sur le compte de la visite impromptue de Winry. La réalité c'était que Grace ne voulait surtout pas recevoir sa belle-sœur encore moins depuis que Maes était décédé.

-Où est-ce que je vais aller si Grace ne me reçoit pas?

-Et bien... tu pourrais venir dormir à la maison?

Il y eut un silence lourd et au bout d'un moment, dix minutes, peut-être même vingt, elle hocha doucement la tête avant de regarder d'un air profondément mélancolique par la fenêtre.

-Depuis la guerre, toutes les personnes que j'aimais sont parties. Bientôt, il ne me restera plus que toi, Roy Mustang.

-Tu te trompes. En fait... il ne te reste déjà plus que moi, Staphyss Hughes.

Elle appuya son coude contre la fenêtre et sa joue contre son poing. Une seule larme coula. Une seule.

Le train arriva en gare et quand Roy et Staphyss descendirent de leur wagon, la moitié du quartier général les attendait sur le pied de guerre, trompette et hymne national à l'appui. Bradley, le führer était là lui aussi et salua Staphyss en disant très hypocritement qu'il était heureux de la retrouver dans ses rangs. Elle fit le salut militaire et chanta avec les soldats.

Quand elle ôta son képi pour saluer un général, Roy eut peur d'avoir commis une erreur. De l'avoir ramenée pour rien et de ne pas avoir utilisé à bon escient son dernier atout. La lueur de folie furieuse qui animait son regard n'avait pas disparue, au contraire, et bientôt Roy eut l'impression de revivre leur enrôlement pour Ishbal. Le soi-disant prestige, le soi-disant courage... la bravoure, l'honnêteté... que des valeurs bonnes à étaler sur du papier!

Bien qu'elle eut dormit énormément, ses cernes étaient creusées et elle avait l'air à l'ouest. Comme la nuit tombait, Roy expliqua la situation à un plus haut gradé que lui qui les gracia de la cérémonie qui aurait lieu la nuit même en son honneur.

Roy n'avait pas tout anticipé, cependant. Quand ils entrèrent dans son appartement, sur le mur en face du porte-manteau, il y avait une photo du trio que elle, Sword et lui-même avait formé pendant tellement d'années.

-Alors comme ça, Grace ne veut pas me recevoir chez elle parce qu'elle a peur de moi, c'est ça?

-Hm... Comment tu as appris ça?

-Les généraux parlent fort.

-Je suis désolé, Staph.

-Ne le sois pas.

Il se passa quelque chose de tout à fait imprévu, elle se retourna et l'enlaça.

-Tu n'as pas peur de moi, toi, hein?

-Non.

Il mentait, bien sûr. Mais en tentant de s'en persuader et en l'enlaçant à son tour il pensait qu'elle oublierait de remarquer ce petit détail.

-Tu sais de quelle clé parlait Maes?

-Hm. Il ne parlait pas de clé, en fait. Il parlait de serrure.

-_La clé est dedans_, ça ne parle pas de clé?

-Non. On verra ça demain.


	3. Chapter 3

Bien sûr, il y avait des rumeurs. Depuis Ishbal, il y en avait. Des rumeurs qui disaient que le Colonel Mustang ne posaient que deux fois une semaine de congés par an pour aller _la _retrouver, ou qu'elle soit, sans n'y parvenir jamais. Des rumeurs qui disaient qu'ils s'étaient mariés juste avant de partir en guerre et qu'il n'avait pas su la retenir quand un coup de folie l'avait fait s'en aller destination _ailleurs_. D'autres encore qui disaient que Mustang était en réalité un célibataire géographique et que quelque part un foyer l'attendait. Un foyer avec Staphyss Hughes qui tenait leur maison et s'occupait de leurs deux ou trois enfants (ça dépendait des versions).

Des rumeurs, beaucoup plus sombres laissaient entendre que Light s'était suicidée et avait trouvé le moyen de dissimuler sa dépouille et que Roy partait à sa recherche en vain chaque année durant deux semaines. De toutes, c'était de loin ce genre de médisances que Riza Hawkeye préférait.

Elle était parfaitement consciente que c'était de toutes les rumeurs, les moins possibles, les moins probables. Après tout, le colonel Mustang n'aurait-il pas réussit à se faire une raison après toutes ses années si on la suspectait réellement d'être morte? D'autre part, elle avait écouté quelques conversations téléphoniques entre Hughes et Mustang grâce à son poste au secrétariat du colonel qui laissaient clairement comprendre (bien que leurs dires étaient _codés_) que Light était bien vivante, quelque part et que tous les deux le savaient. Hughes et Mustang entretenaient ce genre de conversations chaque premier samedi du mois ce qui amenait Hawkeye à penser que Staphyss Hughes, alias l'alchimiste lumineuse appelait son frère une fois par mois et selon lui, leurs conversations tournaient essentiellement autour de la croissance de Elyscia (ce qui était fort probable).

Donc, tout indiquait que quand Roy avait reçu cet ordre du mission du général de brigade Keens (un rebelle reprit de cour martiale à plusieurs reprises) qui lui ordonnait d'aller trouver l'alchimiste où qu'elle soit et quelque soit le temps que ça prendrait, il la trouverait.

Mais en une seule semaine, ce fut trop fort pour les nerfs réputés d'aciers de Riza Hawkeye. Quand elle vit l'ancien premier lieutenant de l'ordre des alchimistes nationaux (ordre dissous depuis Ishbal) descendre du train à la suite du colonel Roy Mustang, elle dut s'en aller pour éviter d'éclater en sanglots devant l'ensemble de l'état major et des troufions tous rassemblés pour l'occasion. Elle avait marché jusqu'au quartier général (qui, par bonheur était près de la gare et pour des raisons simples : comme l'état menait de nombreuses guerres il fallait que le transport soit aussi rapide que possible).

Au quartier général désert, d'abord parce qu'on était samedi soir, et ensuite parce que les généraux avaient organisé cette petite fête en l'honneur du retour de l'alchimiste et que tout le monde avait pris ses dispositions et ses heures de permission pour s'y préparer, Riza Hawkeye ne trouva aucun garde-fou qui l'empêcha de fracturer comme une voleuse les tiroirs fermés à clés du colonel Mustang.

Là encore, il n'y avait pas de surprise. Tout ce qu'elle s'attendait à trouver, elle le trouva. Des photos de couple, des lettres, des mots doux chiffonnés, tout. Elle trouva même mieux que bien : le journal du colonel Mustang.

Visiblement, les quatre ou cinq cahiers s'avéraient être des archives, les premiers exemplaires d'une longue série dont la suite n'était pas dans le tiroir. Dans les premières pages, le narrateur, Mustang, Roy Mustang ne parle même pas de la guerre d'Ishbal, il parle de sa formation d'alchimiste, de son éventuel avenir professionnel. La douce époque ou Ishbal n'était qu'un vague problème politique...

Ce fut le plus improbable personnage qui vint déranger Riza dans son pillage : Edward Elric, le Fullmetal Alchemist.

-Lieutenant Hawkeye?

-Ah. Fullmetal... Que faites-vous là?

-Je suis censé avoir un entretien avec l'intendant pour une chambre double à la caserne. Le colonel Mustang nous a convoqué de toute urgence à Centrale pour euh. Pour je ne sais pas quoi, en fait. Vous ne le saviez pas?

-Non.

-Et vous, que faîtes-vous ici?

-Je. Je viens récupérer des papiers pour le colonel.

-Le colonel aurait besoin de papiers un samedi soir? Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, je vous en prie.

Il y eut un silence avant que l'un et l'autre ne se regardent de nouveau.

-Que faîtes-vous réellement ici, Edward Elric?

-Le colonel Mustang m'a convoqué, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

-Pourquoi est-ce que le colonel Mustang vous a convoqué, exactement?

-Je ne le sais pas, je vous l'ai déjà dit ça aussi.

Aussi Riza fit glisser discrètement sa main sous le bureau et défit l'étui de sécurité de son arme.

-Qui êtes-vous vraiment?

-Je suis Edward Elric et vous le savez très bien lieutenant.

Une lumière étrange, celle des transmutations enveloppa le corps du prétendu alchimiste d'acier pour le faire muter en … Roy Mustang?

-À moins que je sois le brillant colonel flamme, qu'en pensez-vous?

Elle dégaina et tira plusieurs fois.

-Sale petite garce, grogna Envy

-Sale petite teigne, rétorqua une voix derrière lui avant de l'égorger purement et simplement.

Staphyss Hughes se précipita sur le lieutenant Hawkeye et fit exploser la gigantesque baie vitrée du bureau du colonel avant de les précipiter toutes les deux du haut du troisième étage. Le lieutenant Hawkeye poussa un hurlement de terreur mais finalement, les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent sur un matelas confortable qui venait juste d'être transmuté par Edward Elric : le vrai.

-C'est cette chose qui a tué mon frère !

L'alchimiste de flamme arriva au pas de course.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Il faut s'en aller je t'expliquerai.

Sur ce, l'alchimiste d'acier, l'alchimiste de flamme, l'alchimiste lumineux et le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye se mirent à courir comme des dératés en dehors du quartier général et rallier la villa du colonel Mustang en banlieue.

-Ça n'est pas logique! Gueula Edward (merci, capitaine Spock)

-Ta gueule, le nain, coupa sèchement Light. On a un problème.

Elle chercha fébrilement dans les tiroirs du secrétaire du salon un stylo ou une craie, avant de tracer un cercle de transmutation à l'arrache sur un mur et de l'activer pour on ne sait qu'elle raison.

-En fait on a pas qu'un seul problème, Staph. On en a environ un milliers en même temps, murmura Mustang

-Premièrement, qu'est-ce que le lieutenant Hawkeye faisait dans le bureau du colonel?

-J'avais oublié un dossier, répondit-elle mécaniquement.

L'alchimiste lumineux posa un regard réprobateur sur elle, tellement noir ce regard, que la tireuse d'élite baissa le sien sur ses chaussures.

-Elle avait oublié un dossier. Ensuite, qu'est-ce que cette chose voulait trouver dans ton bureau, Roy?

-Je ne sais pas! Tout ce qu'il contient ce sont des rapports de mission!

-Ceux de Edward Elric?

-Entre autres.

-Et que faisiez-vous, vous avec Mustang au quartier général? Demanda Hawkeye

-Roy me montrait la nouvelle aile Est.

Le salon de la villa Mustang (dont Roy avait hérité à la mort de sa mère récemment), était un salon à l'ancienne, mobilier chargé, tapisserie verte bouteille et parquet sombre. Une bonne moitié du salon était occupée par un piano à queue, le reste par des livres éparpillés un peu partout selon une logique inexistante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de … ce qui a essayé de tuer le lieutenant, Staph?

-C'est une chose comme moi, en moins réussi.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle aussi... elle était morte?

-Elle l'est toujours. La chose qui a essayé de la tuer c'est une reconstitution inexacte d'une personne humaine décédée, on a prit un corps et la porte s'est chargée de lui attribuer un esprit à défaut d'une âme un peu au hasard.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Edward Elric avant de murmurer : Encore heureux que tu sois plus brillant que ton père en alchimie, toi.

-Je suis à peu près certaine que c'est... _ça_ qui a tué mon frère, et je suis à peu près certaine que Dante est impliquée. Je suis parfaitement consciente que ces bestioles immondes ont le même objectif que Edward Elric. D'autre part, cette chose est infiltrée. Elle, avec peut-être quelques acolytes, dans l'armée. Dans les hautes sphères, même.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Tu l'as vu comme moi, Roy. King Bradley était sur le quai de la gare.

-Oui, et alors? Demanda Roy ne saisissant pas.

-J'ai tué cet homme à Ishbal. En toute logique il ne devrait pas être là.

-Les accusations que tu portes à l'encontre du führer sont extrêmement graves, Staph ! Et d'abord... Tu as tué le gouverneur de ce pays???

-Quoi, je te l'avais pas dit?

-Bah non!

-Ah désolée.

Les deux amants se défièrent du regard et la scène catastrophique se mua d'elle-même en une scène qui fit éclater de rire Edward.

-Staphyss, il y des choses qu'on est censés se dire dans un couple!

-Ah ouais, comme quoi?

-Comme « salut chéri, comment s'est passée ta journée? Aujourd'hui j'ai assassiné le chef de l'état major! »!

-Et est-ce que le très cher et tendre colonel Mustang rentre les choses comme « Staphyss, j'ai imité ta signature sur un acte de mariage militaire sans te le dire » dans la catégorie des choses à dire à son partenaire?

-Comment tu sais ça?

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué que les généraux ont tendance à parler drôlement fort, t'es bouché ou quoi?

Le coeur de Riza se brisa en des milliers de petits éclats, et les oreilles de Edward se redressèrent comme celles d'un chat.

-Vous êtes mariés? Demanda l'une

-Tu as tué le général? Demanda l'autre.

-Ça fait dix ans que Roy a signé ce papier à ma place.

-Tu l'aurais signé toi même si tu avais été là!

-Ça c'est ce que tu veux bien croire, Mustang! Rugit-elle en le pointant du doigt

L'ambiance retomba aussi sûrement qu'un soufflé percé et le silence de la situation, le froid de la maison qui n'avait pas été chauffée serra les quatre cages thoraciques d'une gêne dont ils n'arrivaient pas à se débarrasser.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, Staphyss?

-Quoi, encore?

-Tu n'aurais pas signé ce papier si je te l'avais demandé?

-Mon seul époux c'est l'armée, Roy, et tu le sais.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward fut réveillé par une série de bruissements de tissus inhabituels, au cours d'une nuit. Le grand malheur de la villa Mustang (et d'ailleurs _l'unique_ malheur) c'était que ce qui avaient été autrefois des chambres d'amis multiples avaient été transformé en pièces de débarras, en chambre de bonne pour la servante, en bureau de recherches alchimiques (car en tout bon alchimiste d'état qu'il était Roy Mustang ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas présenter de projet cinq années de suite), en bureau d'heure supplémentaires ou plus généralement, de liens avec le QG en période de vacances. Au delà de toutes ses pièces, dans le couloir, il y avait la gigantesque bibliothèque de Roy, ainsi qu'une salle que le colonel avait sciemment omis de détailler la fonction (Edward l'avait deviné dans son ton), encore plus loin, tout naturellement, la chambre de Roy, et enfin, la chambre d'amis avec quatre lits (deux fois deux lits superposés).

La soirée avait été très _militaire._ D'abord on avait mangé tôt et les discussions s'étaient automatiquement centrées sur le grave problème de l'état major. Bien entendu, Edward n'en avait rien à faire puisque ce qu'il voulait surtout savoir c'était qu'est-ce que Staphyss avait voulu dire par « moi, mais en moins réussis »? Cependant, la réponse à sa question ne se fit pas entendre, et c'était pas faute d'avoir tenu l'oreille.

Après le repas, ils avaient très méthodiquement récapitulée la journée. Riza avait avoué qu'elle avait fracassé les serrures des tiroirs de Mustang, Staphyss avait confessé qu'elle s'était rendue dans la nouvelle remise, c'est à dire, ce qui avait été auparavant le bureau de son frère. Roy, quant à lui, était parti la chercher, et Edward avait réellement voulu obtenir un rendez-vous chez l'intendant.

Cependant, cela ne permettait pas de vraiment clarifier la situation. D'autant plus qu'Edward avait passé une sale nuit. D'abord, il y avait cette ambiance pesante sur la maison du trio amoureux qui est en pure et simple surtension. Ensuite, il y avait eu les larmes de Riza en pleine nuit quand elle s'était aperçue (et Edward aussi, du coup) que Staphyss qui avait dit qu'elle viendrait dormir avec eux n'était pas arrivée, à deux heures du matin. Et enfin, ces horribles couinements de rats dans le grenier et même dans les murs, sans oublier les bruits de la cuisine (juste en dessous) à l'aube, quand la domestique commença à s'activer.

Quand il se leva, après ses fameux bruissements de draps, il s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds et avait suivit Hawkeye, persuadé ou presque qu'elle descendrait les escaliers pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Le lieutenant n'en fit cependant rien, puisque, ne s'étant pas rendue compte de la présence d'Edward n'avait pas dévié ses plans et avait entrouverte la porte de la chambre du colonel.

-Lieutenant Hawkeye, vous ne devriez pas faire ça, se permit-il de murmurer assez fort pour que Riza l'entende.

-Edward Elric, allez vous coucher, il est encore tôt.

Naturellement, la remarque protectrice de Riza à son encontre eue le don d'agiter cette petite veine sur sa tempe, mais il passa outre : elle était malheureuse.

-Écoutez, je sais ce que vous ressentez..._enfin je crois!_pensa-t-il très fort, Et c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas été vraiment cléments avec vous, mais... il n'y a qu'à eux que ça appartient.

Edward y avait pensé et il s'était mis d'accord avec lui-même à ce propos, il est vrai que l'union Staphyss / Roy semblait faire beaucoup de malheureux, tant du côté de Roy qui était convoité par Riza Hawkeye depuis tant d'années, tant du côté de Staphyss, qui, (après qu'il ait vu les regards de certains soldats sur son passage à la gare, il pouvait le dire) avait un charme réputé à travers les armées.

-Tu veux dire que... je n'ai pas le droit d'ouvrir cette porte, FullMetal?

Bizarre, ce tutoiement accompagné de son nom d'alchimiste... Oh et puis après tout, il se poserait des questions plus tard.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'un droit qu'ils ont ou n'ont pas d'être espionnés, lieutenant. Il s'agit... il s'agit d'un devoir moral que vous devez accomplir en évitant de faire incursion dans... leur...histoire.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu as peur que Roy m'en veuille personnellement ou parce que tu as peur qu'il porte ses gants même au lit?

-Hm. Je ne saurai pas vous le dire immédiatement.

Riza Hawkeye eut ce mouvement de la nuque si délicat et si particulier aux femmes malheureuses. D'abord, le regard qui se baisse vers ses chaussures, accompagné de sa chevelure et de ses épaules toutes entières, puis, une pince souple constituée d'un index et d'un majeurs gauches qui remettent tout un pan de la chevelure en place derrière une oreille et dans un dos, pour finalement ouvrir doucement les sourcils froncés vers l'extérieur, faire briller un regard d'une teinte d'espoir.

Mais comme si la bulle si fine, si fragile qui avait constitué ce moment avait été dans l'obligation d'éclater en milles éclats, un rire cristallin de femme, ou plutôt, de petite fille leur parvint dans le couloir depuis la chambre de Roy.

Le regard de Riza se durcit instantanément et la paume de sa main s'écrasa implacablement contre la poignet dorée de la porte de bois (qui n'aurait pas eu plus de solidité qu'une feuille de papier sous la poigne de Riza à cet instant).

Edward, effrayé à l'idée de déranger le colonel dans son intimité, mais autant que de voir Riza recevoir les foudres du couple de gradés, se dirigea dans la pièce sans réfléchir à la suite de Riza : pour la rattraper.

À peine eut-il fait un pas dans la pièce que tout changea. Il n'était plus dans la chambre du colonel Mustang, il était à Risembool autour d'une table d'un repas copieux, avec mami Pinako, Winry, les parents de Winry, Alphonse dans son corps et … sa mère? L'ambiance est au rendez-vous, tout le monde rit, ils sont heureux, ils mangent ravis, comme si les horribles destins qui avaient été les leurs ne les avait jamais atteint.

Comme un papier que l'on froisse avant de le jeter à la corbeille : la scène idyllique pour ne pas dire paradisiaque s'évanouit peu à peu et les pupilles d'Edward retrouvèrent leur utilité après quelques secondes d'éblouissement complet.

Ça y est.

Il avait compris.

Le Light Alchemist : L'alchimiste illusionniste : l'alchimiste qui rend fou.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward reçut un triple choc. D'abord, son esprit avait été projeté dans un fantasme contre son grès, fantasme d'un réalisme époustouflant. Les odeurs, les cris, les voix, les rires, l'ambiance, ensuite quand il avait reprit conscience, on pointait un pistolet contre sa tempe. Et enfin : Le colonel Mustang était nu.

Bizarrement, il n'eut un hurlement de frayeur que pour le troisième choc qui fut certainement le plus violent. En une fraction de seconde, il ne sentit plus le canon d'acier glacial qui l'avait menacé juste avant, Roy Mustang avait finit d'enfiler un sous-vêtements ainsi qu'un gant et son rêve idyllique c'était évanouie dans les affres insipides de la réalité.

-Vous nous avez flanqué une sacré trouille! Gronda Mustang visiblement hors de lui.

Edward balaya la salle du regard, d'abord son côté gauche : Staphyss Hughes-Mustang en chemise d'homme, l'arme au poing, prête à réagir à chaque mouvement suspect tous les sens en alerte et de son côté droit, la scène la plus pathétique qui lui avait été donné de voir après la mort de sa mère : Riza Hawkeye en plein rêve.

Debout, les yeux grands ouverts, les mains face à elle palpant une réalité qui n'existait que dans sa tête, les pupilles dilatés et incapable de former des mots, juste des gargouillements ou des grésillements étranges qui ne pouvaient pas avoir de sens en s'échappant de sa gorge même volontairement.

-Riza n'a strictement aucune connaissance en alchimie, elle n'émet quasiment aucune résistance, je suppose? Grinça Edward

-En effet, il n'est pas bien dur de la rendre heureuse dans sa propre tête, approuva Staphyss.

-Ce n'est pas humain ce que vous lui faites, lieutenant! S'indigna Edward, elle n'est pas dans son état normal, elle... elle est malheureuse! Et c'est de votre faute!

-Tais-toi. Tu ne sais rien.

Le ton sans appel de l'illusionniste, et le silence significatif du colonel Mustang firent comprendre à Edward qu'il ne savait pas tout. Et après une brève réflexion, il se croyait en mesure d'affirmer qu'en réalité il ne savait rien.

-Qu'est-ce que... ça veut dire?

Le couple se regarda quelques secondes avant, il était clair, de prendre la décision de changer de sujet le plus rapidement possible.

-Ce sont des secrets d'État, Edward.

D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, Edward n'arrivait pas à se rappeler que le colonel l'ait un jour appelé par son prénom. Parfois Ed, parfois Fullmetal, des fois même : Edward Elric. Mais jamais Edward tout court. Staphyss claqua des doigts et Riza s'effondra.

-Hey, Rizou! Tu nous a encore fait une crise de somnambulisme, tu le sais, ça? S'écria Staph

-Où sommes-nous?

-Bah tu le sais bien! On est chez Roy! Aujourd'hui nous devons nous rendre chez Grace, tu sais, la femme de mon frère pour une affaire, tu t'en souviens?

-Pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Centrale-City?

-Mais je n'en suis jamais partie, Riza.

Les sourcils de Riza Hawkeye s'arquèrent de surprise : Tu n'es jamais partie? Murmura-t-elle surprise. Staphyss fit hocha négativement la tête en renfort du ton catégorique qu'elle avait employé pour son mensonge et l'aida à se relever.

-J'ai fais... J'ai fais un rêve affreux.

-Sans rire, lequel?

-J'ai rêvé que j'étais tombée... amoureuse de toi, Roy!

-Non? Incroyable! Et ça se serait passé comment?

-Bah... Je sais pas... Et... Roy et toi... Vous m'aviez... blessée.

-Nous ne ferions jamais une chose pareille, tu le sais bien.

-Bien sûr!

Le visage de Riza Hawkeye s'égaya immédiatement d'un grand sourire, large et franc. Celui d'Edward s'assombrit d'autant plus. Riza s'excusa platement du _dérangement occasionné par sa crise de somnambulisme_ et sortit de la pièce confuse.

-Elle en fait souvent des crises de ce genre? Demanda Edward en accusant du regard Mustang et Hughes qui eux mêmes s'accusaient réciproquement du regard (ce qui faisait vraiment beaucoup d'accusations dans la même pièce, vous trouvez pas?)

-Tu avais dis que tu ne te servirais jamais de _ça_ sur Riza.

-Elle avait dit qu'elle ne nous ferait jamais d'histoire.

-Quoiqu'elle ait pu faire de mal, et je te l'accorde, elle a saisit toutes les occasions nécessaires, elle ne méritait pas que tu … que tu... effaces sa mémoire et la recommence comme une stupide boite à musique!

-Boite à musique ou pas boite à musique il y a trop longtemps que ça dure, Roy! Tu croyais quoi? Qu'elle et moi allions te laisser encore une décennie pour faire ton choix? D'accord, c'était pas simple, mais à mon sens, il a mieux valut manipuler son esprit comme je l'ai fais que manipuler notre compte en banque _commun_ pour t'offrir un cercueil après ta mort par perforation de 9 mm!

Roy eut le bec cloué et la salive sèche.

-D'autre part... de cette façon... j'ai retrouvé ma meilleure amie, toi, ton meilleur garde du corps et l'un dans l'autre elle ne souffre pas. Quant à toi Fullmetal, autant te dire que si tu ne veux pas subir ce qu'elle vient de vivre tu as intérêt à fermer ta grande gueule.

-Pardon?

Edward avait été soufflé par la soudaine vulgarité de Staphyss. Était-ce parce qu'elle s'appelait Hughes, que Hughes était un homme qui n'était pas vulgaire et qu'il avait fait un rapprochement trop rapide? Était-ce parce qu'elle portait aussi le nom de Mustang et que cet homme, bien que mystérieux suintait d'un chic, d'une classe qui ne permettait pas d'être vulgaire à outrance?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il hocha la tête comme s'il n'avait jamais cherché à empêcher ça, comme s'il n'avait pas été indigné d'un tel comportement et comme si l'utilisation de l'alchimie à des fins personnels ne le révulsait pas.

-Pourquoi … Tu manipules pas la lumière mais les esprits... alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'appelle Light?

-Longue histoire... répondit-elle lacunaire.

-Vraiment, très longue histoire, reprit Roy catégorique. Bon, maintenant, si tu voulais bien sortir... on doit se changer.

-D'accord... D'accord.

Roy enfila sa tenue du dimanche après une douche fraiche et un rasage vraiment très approximatif. Tout allait très vite. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Staphyss? Quelques heures dans East City à vagabonder pour trouver l'intendance militaire la plus proche en sa compagnie, puis, trois jours de train qu'il avait passé à la regarder dormir, à la couvrir avec son manteau ou à lui confectionner un oreiller avec son sac. Il y avait eu tout ce chamboulement dans sa tête. Comment lui dire ce qu'il avait fait? Comment lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé en son absence? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui avait manqué mais qu'il n'était pas parti vraiment à sa recherche par décence envers une femme qui était sa rivale vis à vis de lui? Comment formuler tout ça?

Car ce qu'il fallait bien comprendre, c'était que si la gent masculine était réputée pour ne pas être douée dans la communication, Roy était le moins doué parmi les plus incapables en matière de transmission des sentiments.

Geindre sur son sort intérieurement, garder des secrets d'État compromettants, avaler des couleuvres à longueur de journée, ça, il savait le faire. Il était même le maître en la matière. Mais expliquer à une femme combien … ou plutôt à deux femmes, combien la situation se révélait complexe. Se révélait inextricable et la pelote d'emmerdements indémontable.

Staphyss, c'était la première. C'était l'école primaire, le collège, le lycée, l'académie d'alchimie, les premières années de service, la guerre...

Riza aussi c'était la guerre. C'était aussi tout le reste. Le temps mort impossible à ressusciter après la guerre, la réadaptation à la vie civile, puis le _nouveau_ quotidien, qui s'instaure comme il peut, en repoussant les murs du souvenirs aussi loin qu'il arrive à le faire... Riza, c'était aussi la tristesse quand on avait annoncé à Centrale City que Staphyss avait déposé sa démission pour devenir détective privée spécialisée en répression des fraudes alchimiques et que le général de brigade l'avait accepté. C'était aussi cette dépression horrible, cette descente aux enfers quand Roy avait saisi que tout ça n'était que mensonges. Quand il avait compris que Staphyss avait déserté et qu'elle était atterrée par tout ce qui s'était passé mais que l'armée refusait de claquer la porte sur ses talons. Alors pour eux, elle n'avait pas déserté. Elle avait reprit une vie civile.

Faite de quoi, cette vie civile? Faite à pleurer son frère, le sword alchemist mort au combat dans des souffrances atroces? Faite à vagabonder sans limites, sans garde-fou, à chercher, traquer puis tuer toutes les erreurs commises par les alchimistes?

Si on considérait que la seule maxime qui essayait de dompter l'indomptable alchimiste de Flamme, Roy Mustang était « Carpe Diem » alors il était clair que Riza Hawkeye aurait du remporter ce match haut la main. Seulement, Roy n'était pas _vraiment_ comme ça...

Car, il y avait aussi ce secret, cet indicible secret que seuls elle, lui et Maes Hughes connaissaient.

Quand elle passa sous ses yeux en sous-vêtements concentrée sur ce qu'elle devait faire, marchant comme un automate pour ranger la chambre après la nuit agitée Roy mit fin à ses tergiversations.

Il ne regrettait rien et ne regretterait jamais rien. Staphyss était sa femme, sa sœur, sa mère par moments, sa meilleure amie à jamais, un compagnon de combat solide, une stratège hors pair, une maîtresse remarquable, et s'il était vrai que pour profiter de tout ce qu'était Staphyss, Roy avait du transgresser toutes les lois de l'alchimie pour la ramener à la vie. Aujourd'hui, une dizaine d'années plus tard il pouvait affirmer après de nombreux doutes, après de nombreuses interrogations, et de nombreuses nuits d'égarement dans l'alcool : il avait bien fait de perdre la moitié du foie, un rein, un poumon, une bonne partie de l'estomac, de sa masse musculaire aussi et trois côtes dans une transmutation humaine.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Staphyss était là. Elle avait mis du temps à revenir, c'est vrai. Elle avait mis du temps à saisir ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là et … peut-être qu'elle n'aurait jamais du. Elle a prit le temps qu'il fallait pour que Roy comprenne, pour qu'il … Pour qu'il ne loupe pas sa chance et qu'il n'oublie pas son sacrifice. Ces trois soldats et ces deux ishbals, ces deux petites pierres philosophales inachevées, des organes, des muscles et les magnifiques yeux verts de Staphyss Hughes telle qu'elle était avant sa mort.

À présent, Staphyss avait les yeux bleus. Quoiqu'en fait, ça dépendait un peu des jours. Un peu de ses humeurs, un peu de son état de santé... Mais les yeux aussi verts que ceux de Maes, que ceux qu'elle avait eu pendant les vingt premières années de sa vie, Roy ne les avait plus jamais vu après la transmutation.

Un mal... pour tellement de bien.

Que restait-il, maintenant? Ah oui. Sauver Amestris.


	6. Chapter 6

Une semaine. Une semaine que tout c'était passé, qu'on avait rassemblé l'équipe (qui s'était gonflée de membres supplémentaires d'ailleurs : Havoc, Breda, Fahrmann, Sciezka, Fuery, le Knight Alchemist, le général de brigade Keens, Winry, le lieutenant Ross et son binôme, le commandant Amstrong, la gestionnaire de la bibliothèque des alchimistes... tout ça, quoi). Une semaine que tous tergiversaient sur la manière dont ils allaient s'y prendre pour _sauver Amestris_, oui oui, rien que ça.

Ils avaient jusqu'ici dégagés trois possibilités :

1- S'attaquer à Pride, retrouver Dante grâce à d'éventuelles informations, puis dégommer tous les autres un à un en espérant qu'ils se cachent pas trop sinon ça prendrait plus de temps.

C'était à ce jour, l'option la moins appréciée de tous, sauf Staphyss Hughes-Mustang qui aimaient beaucoup l'idée de torturer un homonculus.

2- Retrouver Hohenheim le lumineux, le ranger de leur côté ou le soumettre par la force, lui extorquer des informations et remonter la piste en bon chiens renifleurs qu'ils pourraient être. Retrouver tous les homonculus, les mettre à mort.

3- Partir à la recherche de Dante, infiltrer un membre de l'équipe dans ses manigances et la détruire de l'intérieur.

Ces deux plans étaient les plus réalisables, ceux qui semblaient les moins dangereux et en plus, ils pouvaient être réalisés simultanément. Cependant, Staphyss rechignait (comme Edward) à aller retrouver Hohenheim le lumineux avec le prétexte faible, mais sensé : « on m'a donné son nom pour que je le remplace, pas pour que je lui donne un prétexte de me voler mon job, _bordel de putain de merde _» qu'elle avait dit.

Il y avait un quatrième plan, plus audacieux qui dégagerait plus de chances de réussites que ses trois prédécesseurs à savoir, rassembler tous les alchimistes errants. Les indépendants qui refusent d'être à la botte de l'armée, ceux qui ont été à la botte de l'armée et qui ont déserté (ou qu'on a aidé à déserter), ceux qui n'ont jamais eu leur concours d'entrée... Tout ceux qui seraient susceptibles d'apporter un tronc de connaissances suffisantes à exterminer les derniers homonculus.

Le plan le plus audacieux était le plan qui comporterait le plus de risques dans sa mise en place, mais le moins fort taux d'échec lors de son application.

-Bon. Alors, lequel choisit-on? Lança Roy assis sur l'unique fauteuil de son salon, alors que tous étaient entassés sur des canapés et des sofas

-Je pense qu'on ne peut pas choisir. Le premier et le troisième me déplaisent, autant le dire tout...Edward avait parlé, avant que Staphyss ne siffle un grand coup et fasse taire le brouhaha qui commençait à pourrir leur réunion.

-Havoc, Fahrmann, Shaver, vous partez à la recherche de Hohenheim le Lumineux, Hawkeye, Breda, Fuery, vous faites une liste des alchimistes _réquisitionnables_ vous commencerez par localiser l'alchimiste écarlate et le tisseur de vie. Madame Paveroy, vous allez nous constituer le dossier le plus complet et le plus fournis de tout Amestris au sujet des Homonculus. FullMetal va se concentrer pour encrer l'âme d'Alphonse à autre chose qu'à cette armure pourrie. On serait trop repérables. Le général de brigade Keens et le commandant Amstrong se chargeront de corrompre les gardes de la villa du généralissime pour obtenir un maximum de renseignements. Roy, tu vas transférer le lieutenant Ross et son Binôme à la surveillance du bureau du généralissime, sa secrétaire le suit partout ce n'est pas normal. Je vais personnellement m'occuper d'aller écumer les bas quartiers et les endroits sordides pour tenter de dresser une liste des homonculus que nous allons rencontrer. Nous avons rendez-vous dans un mois pour un bilan complet, c'est bien saisi? Même heure, même jour de la semaine, même endroit.

Tous les soldats se mirent au garde à vous et saluèrent le Light Alchemist qui avait écourté la réunion et prit des décisions d'une main de maître, s'assurant par là, même le commandement des opérations.

Tous sortirent pour rallier le quartier général, la maison Hughes ou leurs familles. Sauf Edward à qui rien n'avait échappé.

-Vous connaissez drôlement bien les homonculus madame Mustang, on dirait.

-Et alors, ça te tracasse?

-Figurez-vous que je suis allé faire des recherches sur votre passé à la bibliothèque des alchimistes et que tous les dossiers qui existent sur vous sont ultra-confidentiel.

-Sans déconner. Et tu t'attendais à quoi? Ma biographie révélations en quatre tomes mis en évidence sur le bureau ?

-Je l'espérais. D'où venez-vous exactement?

-Les seules choses que tu dois connaître sur moi c'est que je suis l'épouse du colonel Mustang, c'est bien clair?

-J'en veux plus! Vous croyez sincèrement que je vais vous laisser sans vous poser de questions alors que ça semble m'être utile pour rendre son corps à Alphonse et récupérer mes membres?

-Pauvre crétin. Tu crois réellement qu'une telle chose est possible? La seule chose que tu peux faire pour Alphonse c'est ancrer son âme dans un corps humain de substitution. Quant à tes membres... Tu peux faire une croix dessus. Quant on transgresse les ultimes interdits de l'alchimie, il faut s'attendre à quelques effets secondaires.

-Je me fiche de ça! J'ai eu assez de temps pour l'admettre! Je veux savoir ce que vous êtes!

La main gantée du colonel Mustang se posa sur l'épaule de Ed en même temps que celui-ci asséna d'une voix forte et assez autoritaire pour être inquiétante : Ed, crois-moi, tu as mieux à faire que de t'occuper de ces choses là.

Edward, vexé qu'on le prenne encore pour un enfant mais réaliste et sensé tenta de se raisonner : en vain, là encore.

-Bon. Admettons que j'ai autre chose à faire mais que je consacre encore quelques minutes à ma questions. Répondriez-vous si je ne vous posais qu'une seule question?

-Hm... Je pense que si tu me laisses en paix juste après, … je serais prête à faire une concession.

-Qu'elle que soit la question?

-Qu'elle quelle soit.

-D'accord.

-Réfléchis bien, Fullmetal... Réfléchis bien. Car une question, et une seule à ce propos. Une unique question. Pose la bonne.

-Je reviendrais quand je l'aurais trouvé.

Il enfila son manteau et s'en allait après avoir laisser le temps à Roy Mustang et à Staphyss de lui rappeler qu'elles étaient les vraies priorités en ce moment. (sauver amestris et butter des morts vivants, par exemple).

Mais Edward n'était pas le simple adolescent que tout le monde envoyait chier. Edward était le Fullmetal Alchemist. Edward était celui qui avait tenté la transmutation humaine à onze ans et mieux, qui y avait survécut. Edward était ce jeune garçon qui était devenu alchimiste d'état avant sa majorité, bien avant, même! Edward était ce jeune homme à l'esprit brillant qui avait réussi à passer un concours craint par les meilleurs et réputé pour ses difficultés.

Edward ne méritait pas qu'on l'envoie chier. Tout simplement. Mais là encore sa conscience était partagée. Une partie penchait en la faveur de son égo. Forcément. Cette partie là défendait les intérêts de son propriétaire en mettant en avant tous ses bons côtés et en lui rappelant des exploits qui avaient fait sa renommée.

L'autre partie, et pas la moindre, lui rappelait que Roy Mustang avait toujours été de son côté. Elle lui rappelait aussi que s'il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait réussis à faire et s'il avait obtenu toute sa renommée, c'était en grande partie grâce aux manigances de Roy Mustang. Cette partie de sa mémoire lui rappelait combien Mustang avait été protecteur envers lui et combien de temps cet homme avait passé à lui sélectionner des missions qui l'aideraient dans sa quête au lieu de l'enfoncer dans un quartier général morne où il aurait été inutile.

Roy Mustang avait toujours été là. Et Staphyss Hughes n'était pas en reste. Ça ne faisait qu'une seule semaine qu'il la connaissait mais il y avait des évidences qui jouaient en la faveur de Staphyss. D'abord, elle était la sœur de Maes Hughes, un grand homme. Ensuite, elle était l'épouse de Roy Mustang. Un petite homme aux épaules drôlement larges et aux reins solides. Et enfin : Elle avait ce sourire...

Non. Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais il y avait d'autres choses aussi. Elle avait fait Ishbal en compagnie de Mustang et de Sword, l'autre alchimiste mort au combat, elle avait de la bouteille.

Et elle porte tellement bien l'unif...

Non. Non. Bien sûr que non.

Soudain, une illumination traversa le crâne d'Edward, il revint sur ses pas en courant et ouvrit la porte de la villa Mustang sans attendre que Betty vienne lui ouvrir et prévienne son employeur.

-J'ai trouvé ma question! J'ai trouvé ma question!

Il entra en trombes dans le salon pour assister à une scène de tendresse assez inhabituelle. Rien de réellement impudique. Rien de réellement choquant puisque le Light Alchemist ne faisait qu'embrasser l'alchimiste de Flammes debout sur la pointe des pieds, la jambe droite pliée en arrière, les yeux fermés.

Mustang brisa l'étreinte le premier et écarta avec délicatesse le corps de sa femme du sien.

-Quoi, encore, Fullmetal?

Le temps d'une seconde, Fullmetal alchemist, Edward de son prénom, eut la vague impression qu'il allait prendre une fessée de son père pour avoir déranger papa et maman alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui faire un frère.

-Euh. Bah j'ai trouvé ma question.

-Pose la qu'on en finisse, souffla exaspérée Staphyss.

-Est-ce que Mustang et vous avez fait quelque chose d'interdit? _D'alchimiquement_ interdit, je veux dire? À mon avis si ça a eu lieu, ça s'est passé à Ishbal. Alors? Vous m'aviez promis de répondre je vous ferai dire!

Il s'enfonça dans la désagréable sensation d'être le fils de cette paire de trentenaires encore trop près l'un de l'autre pour être rentrés dans leurs rôles de « colonel » et de « lieutenant »... Rôles auxquelles Edward avaient toujours eu droit, même lorsqu'il les avait surpris en entrant après Riza samedi dernier.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, et la jeune femme se rapprocha un peu de son mari en lui tenant la main.

-Tu jures de ne plus nous embêter après, d'accord?

-Je le promets.

Encore un concert de regards silencieux mais assez éloquents pour Edward.

-Oui, murmura Mustang, oui, nous avons brisé un tabou.

-Maintenant dégage, coupa Staphyss les yeux remplis de larmes, DEGAGE!


	7. Chapter 7

Il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Depuis tellement de jours, de semaines, de mois! Et aujourd'hui, il allait pouvoir éclairer pas mal de mystères.

Car aujourd'hui, mercredi matin, comme tous les mercredis matins, Roy Mustang est seul. Seul dans son bureau à travailler sur son projet d'alchimiste national. Staphyss est au bureau avec les autres, Alphonse est chez madame Hughes avec Winry et quand il aura passé la porte de chêne foncé à poignée dorée qui se trouvait devant lui, il y sera seul, en tête à tête avec le colonel Mustang.

_Toc...Toc...Toc..._

-Oui, qui est-ce?

-Edward.

-Entre, vas-y.

Qui n'a jamais vu le colonel Mustang travaillant n'a jamais vu personne travailler. Déjà, Roy qui n'avait qu'un peu plus de trente ans portait déjà des lunettes de repos rectangulaires qui lui accentuait l'air d'intellectuel que sa coiffure savamment décoiffée son nez intact et son sourire mystérieux prononçaient déjà fortement. Ensuite, son bureau était dans un bordel le plus total alors que la veille (Edward y était rentré), il avait été rangé à la perfection. Donc, ce bazar ambiant été le résultat de recherches assidues et... désordonnées, _désordonnantes_ aussi.

Et pour finir, cet sale odeur de renfermé, odeur que l'occupant des lieux n'a même pas pris en compte dans le cadre de la recherche de son propre bien-être.

-Euh... désolé pour le rangement. Le classement, ce n'est pas trop mon genre...

-Ouais. Je vois. J'avais des questions à vous poser.

Quand Edward eut annoncé la raison de sa visite, le colonel se tendit.

-Tu avais dit que tu ne pousserais pas plus loin tes recherches sur notre passé.

-En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. J'ai promis que je ne pousserai pas plus loin les recherches sur le passé _de_ Staphyss, or, bien que vous soyez unis l'un et l'autre, vous n'êtes pas elle, donc, j'ai le droit de...

-Ed, je te jure que ce genre d'attitudes commence à me taper sur le système.

-Quand j'ai essayé de ramener ma mère à la vie...

-Ça a foiré tout le monde le sait. Et quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Que je suis désolé pour toi?

-Non! Quand j'ai essayé, j'ai fait naître un monstre gluant, constitué des éléments que j'avais rassemblé pour former un corps humain. Il a vécu quelques minutes avant de se désagréger et les restes ont été enterrés par Pinako. Qu'est-ce que ça a fait quand Staphyss est revenue?

-D'abord Staphyss n'est pas revenue. Elle n'était pas encore partie. Sa résurrection résulte d'un hasard assez … Assez hasardeux. Oui je sais, un hasard hasardeux... Bref. Nous, les alchimistes nationaux, nous n'avons pas de plaques militaires à nos véritables noms. Nous avons des plaques qui portent notre _surnom_. Pour la simple et bonne raison que si on est assassinés et qu'on nous vole nos plaques, personne ne peut prétendre être un alchimiste sans l'être. Alors que tout le monde peut prétendre être un soldat. Et Staphyss, avait, en plus de ce subterfuge, fait graver sur sa plaque un cercle alchimique de type 4. Tu connais les différents types?

-1 : Transformation, 2 : Dégradation, 3 : Décomposition, 4 : Paralysie... il y en a huit.

-Ces cercles typés sont des cercles qui réagissent à certaines conditions et paradoxalement, si ces cercles peuvent être utilisés par n'importe quel alchimiste, leurs effets peuvent être déclenchés par des conditions autres que l'alchimie.

« C'est ainsi qu'à Ishbal, dans une ruine, Staphyss s'est jetée dans un guet-apens persuadée qu'elle pouvait neutraliser les assaillants à elle seule. Elle l'a fait. Elle a tué chacun des rebelles. Et pendant qu'elle agissait, un planqué a tiré une balle dans sa cuisse gauche. Un autre qui venait d'arriver lui a tiré dans la poitrine et elle s'est écroulée. Ou pas tout à fait. Parce que la balle en se fichant dans son thorax a frôlé la plaque d'identification. La déferlante d'énergie que le projectile a induit dans le corps de Staphyss a fait réagir le cercle et donc le corps de Staphyss a été parfaitement immobilisé. Les saignements ont été arrêtés, sa douleur aussi. Seulement, il n'y a pas eu que ça qui s'est arrêté net.

-Vous voulez-dire qu'elle a par inadvertance, lancé contre elle même un sort offensif? Elle a paralysées ses fonctions vitales?

-Le trucage a marché. Plusieurs rebelles se sont penchés sur elle pour la secouer et vérifier si elle vivait encore. Comme son corps ne vivait plus, ils l'ont considérée comme morte. Ils ont fait passé le message et un des leurs a dit au mégaphone « _Le light alchemist est tombé de nos mains! _» la vérité c'est qu'elle n'était pas tombée du tout mais qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à le faire. J'étais dans une telle rage que j'ai parcouru le secteur où elle avait été envoyée pour la journée, et dans ma course, au lieu de tuer tout le monde, je les ai tous attrapés. Je les ai sommés de me suivre et j'ai commencé la transmutation.

« Je ne voulais que briser le cercle par lequel elle était paralysée. Cependant, le light alchemist n'est pas le light alchemist pour du flan. Les transmutations qu'elle provoque avec cercle apparent son quasiment indéfectibles par un autre alchimiste qu'elle-même.

-Donc, même si la transmutation que vous opériez était bénigne...

-J'ai reçu une décharge énergétique composée de plusieurs éléments qui ne jouaient pas en ma faveur, déjà, j'étais sous l'emprise d'une crise d'adrénaline fulgurante. Ensuite, l'énergie de la balle du rebelle n'avait pas pu être contenue par le corps de Staphyss, la superposition de nos deux cercles l'a fait renaître et j'ai souffert dans les bras pendant plusieurs semaines. Et enfin, pour combattre à Ishbal nous portions des pierres imparfaites.

« J'ai provoqué une réaction alchimique en chaîne et le choc a été tel que toutes les personnes que j'avais ameuté furent tuées sur le coup, leurs fluides vitaux se sont déversés, je n'ai pas pu arrêté à temps, une goutte de sang a touché la main de Staphyss allongée sur le sol, nous avons été projeté dans un genre de dimension lumineuse occupée par la Porte. Staphyss était là, au même titre qu'un mannequin de cire est dans un musée. Elle était là... sans vraiment... être là. La porte était ouverte et elle semblait être attirée dans la porte sans pouvoir vraiment lutter.

« Je l'ai attrapée et je l'ai jetée en arrière pour que l'emprise de ces _choses_ se défasse d'elle. Résultat, des êtres immondes, comme des... comme des enfants de pétrole aux corps malléables se sont extraits de la porte et m'ont aspirés avec elle. Là, elle est sortit de sa torpeur nous étions dans la porte, je ne saurais pas vraiment te le décrire parce que j'ai été bombardé d'images, de savoirs, de connaissances hallucinantes et totales, Staphyss s'activait autour de moi mais je savais que je ne pouvais rien moi même, trop engoncé dans ces... horribles choses. J'ai senti ses mains et ses bras sur mon torse qui me tiraient en arrière alors je me suis retourné comme j'ai pu et tout s'est effacé.

« Quand j'ai repris connaissance, j'étais à l'hôpital de centrale city dans un lit près de celui de Staphyss qui dormait encore. À côté de nous il y avait Sword. À cet instant nous ne le savions pas... mais il ne s'en est jamais réveillé.

-Il avait participé à la transmutation?

-Non. Il a été tué quand les rebelles ont prit d'assaut le poste avancé de militaires.

-Ce que vous êtes en train de me dire c'est que vous avez ramené une morte à la vie sans subir de dommages?

-Elle... Elle n'était pas vraiment morte, et si elle l'était, je refuse de le croire. Parce que si elle avait véritablement été décédée, cela signifie que j'aurais eu recours à une transmutation humaine et il est vrai que j'ai perdu des organes dans cette transmutation, _cependant_ je suis complètement opposé à l'idée d'avoir... Enfin bref. De toutes façons, quoique j'ai fais, Staphyss a cherché pendant dix ans et n'a pas trouvé d'homonculus qui soit né de notre … aventure. D'autre part elle n'a pas _vraiment_ développé de facultés qui soient transcendantes à sa nature d'alchimiste et...

-Et quoi?

-Et elle est en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Roy avait abrégé son discours. Edward était certain que le colonel lui avait caché quelques vérités pas forcément très agréables à dire mais il ne voulait pas non plus pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin. Mais là encore, il se permit une dernière question.

-Quand vous dites que l'essentiel c'est qu'elle soit en vie, est-ce que ça peut sous-entendre que si elle venait à décéder vous le referiez? Est-ce que ça veut dire que s'il vous fallait encore sacrifier des innocents pour la ramener à la vie vous oseriez? Est-ce que... ça signifie que vous... Seriez prêt à tuer pour la savoir vivante?

Le colonel mustang fit pivoter son fauteuil pour être dos à Edward et face à la fenêtre. Au bout de quelques secondes il grogna avant de lâcher :

-Si je dois être honnête avec toi Edward... Je t'avoue que si c'était à refaire, maintenant. Tout en sachant ce que ça implique et les risques que ça comporte... Je le referai sans ciller.

Il y eut quelques secondes de grand malaise avant que Betty n'ouvre la porte affolée.

-Monsieur!

-Quoi?

-Edward Elric est dans le hall, il demande si vous êtes là!


	8. Chapter 8

[Au même moment à South City juridiction du QG East]

-Hey l'alchimiste! T'as pas fini de faire le zouave en terrorisant la clientèle?

-Je vais te le dire tout net, le monstre, grogna l'homme accoudé au comptoir d'un air las, si tu continues à me rappeler que je passe mes journées dans cet endroit pourrit, je te détruirais. tu finiras en bombe comme ce verre de Whiskey.

Le barmaid, mi-homme mi-chien arrêta son geste, comme l'ensemble du bar arrêta de respirer quand la porte du bar s'ouvrit à la volée : ce qu'elle ne faisait que pour les descentes de police.

-Et dis-moi, Zolf, que ferais-tu à une femme qui te rappelle que tu existes pour de vrai?

-Et merde. Faites dégager cette immondice de cette piaule par pitié.

-Non. Désolée, cette fois je ne t'obéis pas. Je reste ici.

-Quand je pense qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, j'étais persuadé que ce bar miteux n'était fréquenté que par des loosers... il y traînerait aussi de la racaille, alors? Que fais-tu ici, Light?

-Il faudrait voir à pas me manquer de respect. Tu me dois la vie.

-Si on part dans ces allégories, je te signale que tu dois la vie à Mustang, ainsi tu dois obéissance à Mustang, alors moi qui te dois ma vie, je devrais aussi, par un genre de... procuration, une quelconque allégeance à Mustang... Ce qui me renverrait à l'idée que je suis, de près ou de loin, rattaché à l'armée et cette idée est fort déplaisante. Puisque tu ne m'interromps pas, j'en conclus que nous continuons et dans ce cas là je vais te le dire tout net : puisque tu revendiques un devoir de ma part et que cette revendication me rappelle qu'un jour j'ai fais parti d'une armée (au travers de la personne de Mustang), et je revendique le droit de ne pas écouter tes revendications.

-Le temps où tu faisais parti de l'armée est révolu. À l'époque, je n'aurais rien eu à revendiquer et tu le sais et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

L'alchimiste écarlate -ou du moins, ce qui restait de cet homme qui avait été le lauréat d'une promotion d'alchimistes nationaux, le chercheur en alchimie le plus respecté de tout Amestris plus jeune, et un petit garçon adorable plongea un regard vitreux dans un verre de Whiskey.

-L'époque de l'armée est peut-être révolue, mais mon respect envers la personne que tu es ne s'est pas évanoui. Pourquoi as-tu traversé le pays, Hughes? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque et fatiguée

-J'ai traversé le pays parce qu'on m'a dit que l'alchimiste écarlate vivait en ces murs. Et on se déplace pour l'alchimiste écarlate, Kimbley.

-On se dépla_çait_ pour l'alchimiste écarlate. Maintenant que suis-je? Un traître, un meurtrier, un...

-Je me fiche de ce que tu es.

En disant cela, elle s'était assise sur le tabouret près de celui de Kimbley et avait glissé sa main dans sa chevelure sale.

-Combien ça fait de temps?

-Que je n'ai pas pris de douche? Une semaine … peut-être deux. Ne m'approche pas je suis répugnant.

Elle continua à laisser glisser des mèches de cheveux entre ses doigts pour aller les glisser derrière l'oreille de Kimbley.

-Tu es un menteur, rasé de prés, douché, et parfumé. Zolf, reviens avec moi à Centrale. Je t'en prie. On a des saloperies à exterminer et un gouvernement à renverser, ça devrait t'occuper non?

-Je ne... Je ne suis pas sûr que cette existence soit faite pour moi.

-Alors c'est ça? Tu comptes vraiment mourir d'une cirrhose du foie d'ici une dizaine d'années? Geint-elle plaintive en pointant son verre d'alcool fort du doigt.

-Écoute, Staphyss, je t'ai dis que je t'aimais, et tu m'as abandonné comme une merde pour cette saloperie de Mustang. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse maintenant? Tu aimerais vraiment me voir, moi, l'homme que je suis tel que tu me connais, me voir revenir en rampant devant votre couple en te faisant jurer de ne pas m'abandonner même si tu ne désires pas devenir mon amante. Tu veux que je revienne? Comme il y a une dizaine d'années, tu t'en souviens?

-Les choses ont changés Zolf, nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

-PARCE QUE C'EST CE QUE NOUS ETIONS? Gueula-t-il en se levant après avoir fait exploser la bouteille et repousser avec une certaine violence la main délicate de l'alchimiste en visite

-Tu es complètement ivre.

-Oui, c'est ce que je suis! Je le suis depuis dix ans!

***

-Edward? Vous êtes là? Mais qui est le jeune homme en bas si vous êtes là?

-Ed, transmutes quelque chose immédiatement.

Edward frappa dans ses mains et transforma l'honorable fauteuil en une chaise moderne.

-... Betty, appelle Dan et dis lui que c'est une situation de crise d'attaque imprévue.

-Mais monsieur, le téléphone est en bas!

-Il y en a un ici. Edward va rester avec toi et moi je vais descendre pour que tout ait l'air normal. Une fois que vous aurez contacté Dan, vous vous en allez par l'escalier que nous connaissons, c'est d'accord, Betty?

-Oui, monsieur.

***

-Qu'est-ce qui a vraiment changé ? Hein? Depuis dix ans, qu'est-ce qui a changé? Mustang est toujours quelqu'un d'adoré, c'est toujours le bordel et … tout est immuable.

-Cette fois nous connaissons qui est l'ennemi et Hughes nous a laissé l'_arme_.

-Quoi?

-Mon frère m'a laissé le facteur chance glissé dans un enveloppe en sécurité. Nous allons pouvoir tuer ceux qui ont fait tout ce mal et qui t'ont forcé à devenir le monstre avec lequel on te confond.

À présent, ils étaient dans la petite chambre au-dessus du bar que louait Kimbley. Les murs décrépis, les draps louches et les rideaux en lambeaux.

-Je ne reviendrai à Centrale que si j'ai la promesse que tu resteras près de moi.

Staphyss s'assit : elle n'était jamais restée prés de quiconque et pour n'importe quelle raison, elle ne voudrait pas être soumise à ce genre de contraintes.

-Je suis amoureux de toi. Toujours autant. Depuis dix ans. Et tu crois que je vais arrêter de me bousiller pour tes beaux yeux alors que tu m'as laissé?

Elle réfléchit un bon moment.

-Tu vas vivre avec moi. Mais ce sera en tant que colocataire. Je suis mariée à Roy Mustang et en Amestris comme partout ailleurs il faut que le mariage soit consommé pour qu'il ne soit pas annulé surtout quand il n'a été signé officiellement que par un des partis. Alors nous vivrons sous le même toit, toi et moi. Mais ce toit ce sera celui de Roy. Et tu seras mon meilleur ami mais tu ne seras _que_ ça.

Zolf Kimbley lança un regard plein de question à Staphyss, mais elle demeura imperturbable. Il soufflait un bon coup.

-Et quand part le prochain train?


End file.
